The present invention relates generally to the jewelry art, and is specifically concerned with the provision of a novel and improved earring package wherein a plurality of ornamental portions are presented in sheet form whereby the user may select, detach and assemble the desired ornaments to earring findings in order to provide a pair of finished earrings.
Although it is broadly not new to provide an earring package wherein a plurality of ornaments are presented so that the user may seletively utilize the particular ornaments she wants to use to achieve the desired look, such ornaments are usually three dimensional in nature and are presented in the package as separate items. While this has perhaps been satisfactory in providing the purchaser with the desired selectability, specific packaging has to be provided for packaging the plurality of separate ornaments, and the method of securing the separate ornaments to the earring findings normally requires some specialized structure, such as a magnet, snap-fasteners etc., thus increasing the cost to the consumer of such a package.
The present invention, on the other hand, involves ornaments that are basically two dimensional in nature and that are presented in sheet form with the separate ornaments therein being readily detachable from the sheet and being readily assembleable to the earring findings. Thus, an earring package is provided that is extremely simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and is extremely easy to use insofar as assembly of the finished earrings is concerned.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.